The present invention relates to the packaging of a material, and more particularly melted cheese, in the form of portions by means of a machine which enables the various successive packaging operations to be performed and which accordingly has a corresponding number of serially arranged workpositions, said machine being capable of operating at a basic rate chosen between determinate minimum and maximum rates.
Among other things the invention aims at meeting the possible need for higher production outputs without altering the basic rate while at the same time substantially reducing production costs.